


A Percabeth story

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Confessions, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tartarus, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Percy and Annabeth never came together after Last olympian, instead they hid their feelings. But when Annabeth hangs above Tartarus, Percy finally confesses his feelings.





	A Percabeth story

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, Percy confesses his feelings while bungling above Tartarus.

Annabeth stood in the lair of Arachne in fear.

Would this be the last thing she would do?

It couldn't be.

There was so much she still wanted to do.

She wasn't done with building Olympus.

She still wanted to spent so much time with her friends.

With Percy.

Oh gods, Percy.

If this was the end, she would never see him again.

She would never be able to tell him what she really thought of him.

That she loved him.

Arachne just kept moving and just as she thought it was the end, the Argo 2 appeared above her, shooting Arachne away into the void, into Tartarus.

"Annabeth!" she heard Percy calling her team from the deck.

She wanted to fall down and sob.

But she knew she had to stay strong.

As her teammates came down, she looked at the statue of her mother.

She almost lost her life multiple times to save that thing.

But if it could turn this war around, it was worth it.

She saw her friends running towards her, but the only one she had any attention for, was Percy.

She loved Percy.

She always knew of course, she secretly had a rush on him since they were 12, but still, it was a lot to take in.

Percy engulfed her in a hug as she sobbed.

Percy had never been so relieved to see Annabeth alive.

From the moment he had seen her standing below him, in the cave, his heart had jumped out of his chest.

He immediately ran down and hugged her, just to relieved to think twice about it.

As he held her, his heart pumped faster.

He thought he'd never see her again.

He thought he'd never see her again without telling her how he felt.

Percy let go of her as she told them what happend.

Annabeth thought she could breath again.

She stood next to Percy who never stopped touching her.

Right now, he was touching her shoulder.

"You did it, Annabeth. You found the Athena Parthenos. You did what your brother and sisters couldn't do for centuries." Jason said amazed.

Percy chuckled.

"I learned a long time ago: Never bet against Annabeth."

That sentence sent butterflies through her stomach.

The floor started moving and everyone started working on getting the statue out of there.

"The floor won't last." Hazel screamed as the walked to the rope latter.

"It'll be fine." Percy said. "We're together."

Annabeth wanted to say something in return, when she pulled back.

She fell as she was pulled back by her ankle.

She heard Hazel and Nico scream for her as Percy jumped after her.

He grabbed her wrist, but Annabeth had too much momentum.

Both of them were dragged to the cliff and Annabeth's leg's went over the edge.

Annabeth sobbed as she understood what had happend.

By not paying attention to every detail, she had condemned herself to death.

Looking back on it, the scariest thing in Percy's life was not falling in Tartarus, it was the moment before, when he was afraid he wouldn't catch Annabeth in time.

When Annabeth opened her eyes again, they were hanging of a ledge as Nico was trying to reach him with his arm, but he was to far away.

"Percy. Let me go. You can't pull me up." Annabeth said, her voice hoarse.

Percy looked at her, his hair was dusted with cobwebs, his face was white and scraped.

He had never looked more handsome.

"I am not letting you go, Annabeth." he said.

"You have to. It's too late."

Percy looked like he was about to break into tears. 

"Just let me go. You can pull yourself up and go on with the quest. That's more important than me." the heroin said.

Her heart was heavy. Was this really the end? Why did it need to come so fast?

"How can you say that? You are the most important thing to me, Annabeth. I'm not letting you go." Percy said. 

he felt betrayed. 

By the Gods.

By the Fates.

Why did it have to end like this?

He could never let Annabeth go.

"Percy please. This is the world we're talking about." Annabeth sobbed.

Why did he have to make it so hard.

Percy looked at her with those adorable, beautiful sea-green eyes.

The ones she fell in love with.

She felt like her heart was. being ripped out of her.

Annabeth looked at him.

He felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

"You are my world." Percy said.

"I love you, Annabeth." it was out of him.

Finally, after years of holding it in.

Annabeth looked at him with open mouth, which broke into a smile.

The smile he had fallen in love with. 

His best friend from when he was 12.

"I love you too." she whispered.

They both couldn't believe it.

Their crushes, their best friends, they were in love with each other.

Percy turned to Nico who was looking at them with open mouths.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there, understand?"

"But--" 

"Lead them there. Promise me." Percy said.

I... I will." Nico promised.

Percy looked back at her.

She had no idea how they were going to survive this, if they were going to survive this at all, but at least she got to say it.

"We're staying together." Percy said. "You're not getting away from me, never again."

"As long as we're together." Annabeth said.

How could she not have fallen in love with this boy.

Percy let go of the ledge and together they fell into the darkness, sharing their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
